


Rescued from hell

by impalaloompa



Series: Destiel Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, love dovey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>emiloveyousweetheart - Dean changing scene in a motel & Cas sees the handprint on Dean & asks Dean about it, what he thinks of it, Cas kisses it & Dean tells him he loves it cause it marks the day they met.</p><p>Ok so I changed it a little so that Cas says the last part but here you go :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescued from hell

Dean stretched absently as he fished around in his duffle bag for a clean tee shirt. He could hear Sam singing away to himself in the shower. He smiled.  
The hunt had gone rather well. No more wendigos terrorising this town. He was glad that Sam was happy. Hell, they both deserved it what with the war in heaven looming over their heads but, there was something in Dean, a small feeling he couldn't place which dampened his mood.  
He pulled out his AC/DC tee shirt and laid it on his bed.  
For a change, the motel room the brothers had managed to acquire was rather nice. Nothing smelled funky, the kitchen was clean, the wallpaper wasn't so garish and loud, the bathroom was a reasonable size and the beds were comfy. Dean decided that they were going to spend a few nights.  
As Dean shrugged off his flannel shirt and grabbed the hem of his grey tee shirt a gravely voice sounded behind him.  
"Hello Dean."  
"Dammit Cas!" Dean spun round to face the angel, brow knitted in a scowl.  
Castiel blinked his sapphire eyes at him causing the annoyance to melt away. Dean shook his head slightly.  
Cas was dressed in his usual tax accountant suit and trench coat. His dark hair was tousled and a five o'clock shadow grazed his chin.  
Dean's heart fluttered in his chest, the way it always did when he was in the presence of the angel. There was something about Cas that made him feel good, that gave him hope. When the angel was around that dark feeling inside Dean disappeared.  
Castiel narrowed his eyes.  
"You were in the middle of changing. My apologies. I'll go," Cas turned to leave.  
"No!" Dean said almost too quickly, "it's ok, stay." Please, he begged silently.  
Cas nodded and perched himself on the end of Sam's bed.  
The younger Winchester was still singing away to himself. Good, Dean thought, we might get a little privacy.  
Dean pulled his tee shirt over his head, trying not to feel self conscious in front of his friend. Cas seemed indifferent. He was gazing at the window.  
"So... What's up Cas? I thought you were fighting a civil war?" Dean bundled his tee shirt and flannel shirt together and chucked them onto his bed.  
"As I said before, I much prefer spending time here than in heaven. I needed a break," the angel turned his head to look at him. His eyes widened when he was met with a topless Dean.  
Dean shuffled awkwardly and reached for his AC/DC shirt. He jumped about a foot in the air when Cas was suddenly beside him. He was about to ask what the hell? but froze when Cas traced the handprint burned into his arm.  
"Dean," Cas breathed softly.  
Dean tried to relax under Castiel's warm fingers. The angel then placed his hand over the mark. It was a perfect fit.  
Their eyes met and something electric sparked between them. Something which Dean had to fight before he threw himself at the angel and kissed the hell out of him.  
Cas managed to look away.  
"I'm sorry about that," he mumbled, "what.... What do you think of it?"  
Dean was thrown by this question. How did he feel about the handprint burned into his flesh which marked his rescue from Hell?  
"I... I'm not sure. I guess I haven't really thought about it before," Dean caught the angels gaze again.  
Cas' blue eyes sparkled like sunlight dazzling a pool of water and a rare smile tugged his lips.  
"I love it," he said simply, "because it marks the day we met."  
To Dean's bewilderment, Cas leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to the burn. His stubble tickled Dean's arm.  
Cas pulled back and met Dean's shocked stare with sincere, honest eyes. He tilted his head slightly, a move which Dean always found incredibly cute and weirdly hot.  
Dean found himself leaning closer to the angel, invading his breathing space. To his delight, Cas didn't back away, just watched him with curious eyes.  
"I'm glad it was you who rescued me," Dean breathed.  
Cas hummed, his warm breath tickling Dean's nose.  
Dean's heart hammered as he pressed his forehead to the angel's. Dean's hands found their way onto Cas' cheek and into his hair.  
Before he could talk himself out of it, Dean surged forwards and planted a passionate, desperate kiss on the angels pale lips. Cas shifted awkwardly. At first Dean thought he was trying to pull away. Disappointment swelled in his stomach. He let his arms drop to his sides and broke the kiss.  
Cas grunted defiantly and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, crashing his lips into Dean's. Dean stumbled back and fell onto Sam's bed, the angel fell on top of him.  
Dean slung him arms around Castiel's waist and held the angel close. Cas nuzzled into Dean's shoulder, breathing in his scent.  
Cas was surprisingly heavy. Dean tipped him off so that they were lying side by side.  
A genuine smile lit up Cas' face. Dean had never seen the angel smile like that and it caused him to grin too.  
Dean leaned in to kiss him again but tenderly this time, caressing Castiel's lips with loving care.  
"Why-have-we-waited-this-long?" Dean asked through pecks.  
Again, Cas hummed. The sound vibrated through Dean causing him to clench the muscles in his groin.  
"Dammit Cas," he blew on Cas' cheek.  
"Hey!" a voice sounded above them.  
Dean growled as he looked up to his brothers towering figure.  
"It's great that you two idiots have finally figured out you love each other but no sex on my bed!"


End file.
